I might like you?
by Punks 13
Summary: It's been three years since Sokka and Suki ended splitting up. What will happen with the Gaang decides to visit? What if new romances are blooming? Strange romances at that! Suki/Aang, Kataang, Sukka and others.
1. News

**Here's yet another new story. It has some Kataang, Sukka, and Suki/Aang. **

**Suki's POV**

* * *

It had been three years since Sokka, Aang, and I came to Kyoshi. Sokka started flirting with another girl and we got in a huge fight. He didn't seem to love me like he used to. After we broke up Katara and I left for a while. So now Aang sent a letter on how everyone wants to meet up back on Kyoshi. I really didn't want to see Sokka again but Aang changed my mind. He'd really been their for me since we broke up. Actually, I think I might have had a small crush on Aang at one point. He's three years younger than me, but now he's an inch taller and has more muscle.

So I walked into the kitchen of our house to see Aang already sitting their eating an apple. I took one and sat next to him. "Good morning Aang" I said

"Morning Suki" in three years his smile hasn't changed at all. it's the same goofy sheepish look that always makes me smile. It seemed pretty funny that I used to think of him like a cute little kid and now…well I don't think I should be thinking about my best friend like I do. I was blushing.

"So Sokka and them are coming soon?" I asked.

Aang smiled but looked away. "Yeah. Sokka is going to be the first one here" I was frowning now. "It's going to be okay Suki"

"I hope so" I whispered, looking down into my apple like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'm going to go out with Appa for a while. I'll be back soon" he got up. "Bye"

I smiled a bit, but it was fake. "Alright Aang, bye"


	2. The walk

_Suki's POV,Suki's room_

As I sat down on my bed, I thought of different ways to not see Sokka while he's here.

It's been 2 weeks since Aang sent that he was going to arrive tomorrow, great.......Aang tells me not to worry about it. I thought I heard a knock on my door, 'Must be Aang.'

"Come in" I said. Aang walked in wearing pants only. I started blushing.

"Hey, Suki." Aang said, smiling as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Hey," I said.

"So, tomorrow is the big day. Sokka and Katara are coming, then the rest of them are coming in two days." Aang said, looking down. I knew Aang was a little upset because Katara will be here soon.I remember it like yesterday. Aang and Katara got in this big fight after Sokka and I broke up.

"It'll be okay, Aang, about Katara."I said, smiling to him.

"I know." He gave me a small smile. '_I wonder if he likes me..Stop it he's your friend..I know but he's so hot.'_

"Suki?You alright?" Aang asked me as I argued with myself.

"Hmm..Yeah sorry what did you say?"I said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me."Aang said.

"Okay..just, let me get dressed."I said.

"Okay I got to get my shirt and shoes, meet you outside."

"Okay".

After I got dressed,I met Aang outside.

"Okay, ready."I said.

"Yep." Aang and I walked around the town a little, then we were heading up the hill to the house."So, have you missed the gaang?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, everyone but Sokka." I said as Aang started laughing.

"I knew you would say that."Aang said.

"Yeah, what about you and Katara?" I said, trying to turn the tables on him.

"Nothing much, I got over her,I kinda like someone else." Aang said, looking at me. 'I_ wonder if it's me.'_

_"_Really do I know her is it a her, right?"I started laughing.

"Yes you know her..And it's a her." I started laughing.

"What about you, you like anyone?"Aang asked.

"Kinda, but I don't know if he likes me."

"Really. Who is it, do I know him?"

"Yeah." I said. He looked at me, then we got to the front door and we stopped.

"Well I'm going to go check on Appa and Momo." Aang said.

"Okay." I said. We didn't notice we were getting closer to each other. I could feel his warm breath on me. _'He's going to kiss me, I hope so.._'

As we got even closer, Momo jumped on Aangs head.

"Well I'm going to go." Aang said, walking to Appa's stable. Dammit, Momo, we almost kissed! I'll get you back. I walked back to my room, waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

_Aang's POV_

* * *

_'Holy crap! I almost kissed Suki!' _As I walked to the stables, I wondered if Suki likes me.

"Hey, Appa." I said. He groaned back.I jumped on Appa's head.

"Hey, Appa, do you think Suki likes me? Like, more then friends? Tonight we almost kissed." Appa just groaned again.

"Yeah, I think so too, she did say she likes this guy." I said, giving Appa a rub.

"Goodnight, Appa." I said as I walked out of the stables.

* * *

**Alright guys hope you liked and next chapter will be soon,Sokkas going to be here soon here comes drama.**


	3. Sokka's here

_**Hey guys sorry for the late update, been having bad writers block.I got a polly on my profile for this story please vote on it think if you have any ideas, please tell me them.**_

Aang and Suki were walking to the dock to greet Sokka and were more nervous than ever.

"Suki, it will be fine." Aang said to calm Suki down.

"I don't know Aang.. I mean, I don't think I can do this." Suki said, looking down at her feet.

"I know you can." Aang said, taking her hand. She looked up to see him smile at her. She started blushing when she felt his hand.

"Thank you, Aang, you've been very nice to me since Sokka started cheating on me." Suki said, giving Aang a peck on the cheek.

Aang rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.

As they approached the docks they could see Sokka and Katara.

**Sokka's POV**

As Katara and I stand at the docks waiting for Aang, I looked up the path to the town. I saw Suki and Aang holding hands_. When did they get together? Crap, Aang ruined my plan on getting Suki back!_ I kept looking. I saw Suki kiss Aang's cheek.

**Normal POV**

As Suki and Aang walked up to the docks, they noticed that they were still holding hands. Both of them pulling away fast, blushing madly.

"Hey Aang, Suki." Katara said, hugging both of them.

"Hey, Aang." Sokka said, giving Aang a handshake.

"Umm..hey, Suki." He said, nervous.

"Sokka." Suki said, coldly.

As Aang looked at Suki, he and Sokka stared at each other.

"Well..we should probably head to the house..." Aang said.

"Y..yeah, we should." Katara said, agreeing with Aang, also noticing the intensity between Sokka and Suki.

Their walk home was in silence.

Once they got to the top of the hill, Aang was telling where they were going to sleep.

"Okay, Sokka, your room is on the east side of the house, the second door, Katara you're by Sokka on the first, and Suki and I are on the west side of the house, the first and second door."

"Okay." Sokka and Katara said.

"Lunch will be ready in an hour, so get settled in." Aang said, heading to the kitchen.

"Okay." They said, heading towards their rooms.

**Sokka's POV**

I walked into my room, it was very nice. Dark blue walls and floors, and a king sized bed, also some dressers.

As I put my bag down I sat on my bed thinking of ways to get Suki back. Aang and I might be friends, but Suki's mine.


	4. Note

**Hey Guys I know I have not updated in a long time and I'm mad at myself from it.I don't have a reason to why I couldn't update I was just being another reason is because when I wrote a chapter for 20 years later I got mad when all my files got deleted and that chapter got deleted with it,but thats still not a good reason.**

**My next updates will be for my stories 20 years later,Normally,I might like you and Dork in Disguise.I also might add a oneshort to my story Aang shippings.**


	5. Another Note

Hey everyone I know I havn't update in so gonna work on chapters tomorrow I got all summer to write..But I don't have a Beta If anyone wants to Beta my stories tell me or knows anyone who will Beta Thank to have a chapter out soon.


End file.
